Teen's Drop
by Koshiba Kiri
Summary: Dari Teen's Drop sidestory Beauty Pop, judulnya memang sama, tapi ceritanya banyak yang beda kok. Tentang cinta pertama sekaligus cinta pada pandangan pertama Morikawa Ayumi. Siapa orang itu? Dan siapa yang dilihat orang itu? OneShot -NaruxKiri Slight-


"Begini, Kiri-chan… ada orang yang kusukai."

Gadis itu masih terdiam, mendengarkan ungkapan hati dari teman yang duduk di sebelahnya, mata coklat susunya yang indah menatap dengan datar, tidak ada rasa ingin tahu yang tersirat sedikitpun.

"Orang itu keren sekali… kalau tersenyum cerah seperti matahari."

"Tokoh anime ya?"

"Bukan! Manusia dari dunia nyata kok!"

o

*:..oO#..::oOo#..:*

**Teen's Drop**

by Kiri-chan

Beauty Pop, title, and idea © Arai Kiyoko

**:: Warning :: **

bayangkan Koshiba Kiri dengan rambut panjang versi 27 tahun-nya (cek Beauty Pop volume 10) dan memakai seragam pelayan cafe :D

ceritanya beda sama Teen's Drop sidestory Beauty Pop karyanya Arai Kiyoko (hehe.. jelas beda dong, ini kan fanfic!), tapi kalau ada _beberapa bagian yang sama_ creditnya langsung kepada Arai Kiyoko-sensei! Yosh!

*:..oO#..::oOo#..:*

o

"Ayumi-chan, antarkan ini ke meja nomor 3."

"Baik!" Ayumi menerima nampan dan melihat ke arah meja nomor 3, dia tercekat, "Ki… Kiri-chan!"

"Kenapa, kak Ayumi?"

"Uwaaa… ba-bagaimana ini?" nampan yang dipegang Ayumi tampak sedikit bergetar.

"Ada apa?" Kiri mengikuti arah pandangan Ayumi, matanya menangkap tiga sosok pemuda yang sangat dikenalnya duduk di meja nomor 3.

"Kak Ayumi punya masalah dengan mereka?" tanya Kiri heran.

"Kiri-chan, itu cowok yang aku ceritakan kemarin!" lirih Ayumi.

"Hah?" Kiri mengerutkan alisnya. _Orang yang senyumnya cerah seperti matahari?_ Ampun deh!

"Yang mana?" tanya Kiri lagi.

"Ukh… yang pakai kemeja kotak-kotak biru!" pipi Ayumi total merah padam.

Mata Kiri sedikit melebar, _Naru-Naru? _Astaga! "Itu orang yang kak Ayumi suka?" Kiri mencoba meyakinkan.

"Iya" Ayumi mengangguk kuat-kuat.

"Yang senyumnya cerah seperti matahari?"

"Iyaaa… Kiri-chan! Tolong jangan tanya-tanya! Aku maluuu!" protes Ayumi, mukanya semakin merah.

"Pesanan meja nomor 3 sudah diantar, Ayumi-chan?" tegur seorang pelayan cafe yang usianya sekitar 30 tahun.

"Waaa… iya! Maaf, Madoka-san! Akan segera saya antar!" Ayumi tersentak.

"K-Kiri-chan, bagaimana ini? Aku tidak berani…" tangan Ayumi masih bergetar, dia berbisik lirih ke arah Kiri.

"Kak Ayumi mau aku saja yang antar?" Kiri berusaha tidak memutar bola matanya.

"T-Tapi, Kiri-chan, aku juga mau ketemu dia, habisnya jarang-jarang dia datang kemari" Ayumi bimbang.

"Ya sudah, cepat antar sana" tegas Kiri sambil mendorong punggung Ayumi pelan.

"B-baik, doakan aku ya!" Ayumi menggigit bibirnya.

"Iya, iya" Kiri tersenyum. _Dasar kak Ayumi. _

###

"Andaikan waktu itu kau nggak bolos kerja, Kiri-chan!"

"Kenapa?"

"Pertemuan pertamaku dengannya, memalukannn" Ayumi menutup mukanya.

"Memangnya bagaimana?" tanya Kiri heran.

"Waktu itu aku terpeleset dan menumpahkan air ke kepalanya! Memalukan sekali! Aku memang bodoh!"

"Keren" Kiri tersenyum, membayangkan Narumi marah-marah dalam keadaan basah kuyup, _konyol sekali_.

"Apanya yang keren? ITU BENAR-BENAR KONYOL! Huhuhu… Tapi untunglah dia memaafkanku."

"Dia memaafkanmu begitu saja?"

"Tidak sih… aku traktir dia kue gratis, tapi yang makan justru temannya yang berambut jigrak itu" Ayumi cemberut.

Kiri tertawa pelan. "Tapi nggak apa-apa kan? Yang penting kak Ayumi dimaafkan."

"Iyaa… lalu dia tersenyum padaku, manis sekali."

###

"Bahaya!"

_Eh? _Ayumi tersentak, reflek dia menoleh ke arah orang yang memperingatkannya. Saat itu jantung Ayumi serasa berhenti berdegup, _ya ampun… tak mungkin! Itu dia! benar-benar dia!_

"Kau ini bengong saja! Lihat-lihat kalau jalan! Hampir saja kau masuk WC cowok!" pemuda itu menunjuk pintu toilet pria yang hampir dimasuki Ayumi.

_APA! Ya ampun malu banget! Susah-susah ketemu lagi malah ketemu di depan toilet! _"Ma-maafkan aku" Ayumi membungkukkan tubuhnya, serasa ingin kabur saat itu juga.

"Rambutmu kasar."

"Eh? A-apa?" Ayumi merasa salah dengar.

"Nggak pernah dirawat ya? Rambut panjang harus dirawat supaya subur dan gampang diatur, pointmu berkurang satu sebagai perempuan" katanya datar.

"HAH? Kurang satu point?"

"Kau nggak pernah menyisir rambutmu dengan baik ya? Kurang 2 point!"

"Du-dua point?" Ayumi menelan ludahnya, _hiks… dia membenciku._

"Oh iya, nih pakai ini" dia menyodorkan sesuatu pada Ayumi.

Ayumi menerimanya dengan ekspresi terpukau, "eh?" _produk perawatan rambut?_

"Ta-tapi…"

"Sudah jangan sungkan-sungkan, itu barang gratisan kok" dia hanya mengabaikan dan berlalu ke meja teman-temannya.

Jantung Ayumi berdegup semakin kencang, _dia… baik sekali! Dia memperhatikanku! Ya ampun… bagaimana ini? Aku… aku…_

"AKU AKAN JADI CANTIK!"

Semua tamu cafe terkejut dan menoleh ke arah Ayumi, bahkan pemuda itu juga menatap heran ke arahnya, Ayumi menguatkan diri dan berusaha membalas tatapannya.

"AKU MORIKAWA AYUMI AKAN BERJUANG UNTUK JADI CANTIK!"

###

"Kenapa tuh?" Narumi mengerutkan alisnya, menatap heran pada gadis pelayan cafe yang berlari menjauh padahal baru saja berteriak-teriak dengan penuh semangat.

"Kau ini lelaki yang bikin dosa melulu" komentar Ochiai.

"Memangnya kenapa?" Narumi memasang muka tidak paham.

"Dia pelayan yang pernah memberimu kue gratisan kan?"

"Hah? Kue gratisan yang mana?" Narumi sama sekali tidak ingat.

"Betul-betul lelaki yang selalu bikin dosa" Ochiai mendengus.

"Pesan dong! Aku lapar nih!" keluh Kei.

"Anda ingin pesan apa?" tanya seorang pelayan yang membawa note di tangannya.

"AKU INGIN CHOCOLATE PARFAIT!" seru Kei ceria, tapi mendadak dia tercekat saat melihat pelayan cafe di hadapannya, "Ki… Kiri-chan?"

"Koshiba?" Ochiai terkejut. Narumi menoleh kaget, dia terus menatap Kiri seolah meyakinkan itu benar-benar dia.

"Maaf, tolong jangan sebut-sebut namaku disini" Kiri memasang ekspresi tidak nyaman, "dan Naru-Naru, jangan pandang aku seperti itu."

Narumi cepat-cepat membuang mukanya, Ochiai dan Kei menyadari bahwa Narumi hanya menyembunyikan wajahnya yang memerah.

"Kau kerja disini, Koshiba?" tanya Ochiai heran.

"Ya, sudah lama kok. Tolong pesanannya?"

"Ah, ya… kami pesan… kau mau apa Narumi?" Ochiai menarik daftar menu.

"Terserah kau saja" jawab Narumi tidak peduli.

Ochiai menyebutkan pesanannya dan Narumi, sementara Kiri mencatat dan kemudian membungkuk ke arah mereka. "Pesanan akan segera siap, harap tunggu sebentar" Kiri tersenyum, senyuman bisnis, tapi cukup membawa perubahan besar pada rona wajah Narumi.

"Wahh… Kiri-chan cute sekali dengan seragam waitress, iya kan, Naru-Naru?" goda Kei saat Kiri sudah pergi.

"K-kau ngomong apa sih!" sentak Narumi, pipinya makin merona.

###

"Kiri-chan, rambutmu bagus ya."

"Hah?"

Ayumi menghela napas, "kau pasti nggak pernah kehilangan point."

"Kak Ayumi ini ngomong apa sih?" Kiri menatap Ayumi heran.

"Hufftt… lupakan saja… Eh, lihat ini, Kiri-chan!" Ayumi mengeluarkan sesuatu dari tasnya, "aku dapat dari cowok itu!"

Kiri memperhatikan tube yang dipamerkan Ayumi, _ALIX? Perusahaan kosmetiknya Ochiai kan? Pasti kak Ayumi dapat dari Naru-Naru nih…_

"Dia baik sekali ya."

"Kya~ iya dia baik sekali! Aku tidak menyangka dia memperhatikanku!" seru Ayumi senang, "aku akan merawat rambutku sampai jadi bagus! Aku nggak akan menyia-nyiakan perhatiannya!"

"Selamat berjuang, kak Ayumi" Kiri tersenyum.

###

"Kak Ayumi?" Kiri menatap gadis berambut indah yang berjalan agak jauh darinya.

"Hah? Ayumi? Si maniak anime itu?" Komatsu terperanjat.

Tiba-tiba gadis itu menoleh. "Eh, Kiri-chan. Sudah mau pulang?" sapa gadis itu ramah.

"Iya" Kiri menjawab singkat, tersenyum menatap perubahan pada rambut Ayumi yang biasanya kusam dan kasar.

"Ya ampun! Beneran si Ayumi? Nggak mungkin!" seru Komatsu yang langsung mendapat pukulan di kepalanya.

"Apanya yang nggak mungkin Komattaro? Kau harus sopan pada yang lebih tua!" bentak Ayumi.

"KYAA~ KAK NARUMI!"

Ayumi langsung menoleh, dalam pikirannya heran mendengar keramaian yang mendadak itu, _ada apa sih ribut-ribut?_

Mata Ayumi melebar mendapati sosok yang sedang diributkan. "U-uwaa… Kiri-chan!" Ayumi meraih bahu Kiri, matanya terkunci pada seorang pemuda berkemeja kotak-kotak biru disana, "i-itu dia! Ya ampun! Jadi namanya Narumi? Ternyata dia populer sekali!"

"Hah? Apa sih?" Komatsu melihat arah pandang Ayumi, "ya ampun, Ayumi! Kau NAKSIR KAK NARUMI?"

BUAK!

"Huwaaa! Sakit!" teriak Komatsu kesakitan.

"Ngomongnya jangan keras-keras! Dasar Komattaro bodoh!"

"Wah mukamu merah banget, Ayumi!" Komatsu kaget melihat rona wajah Ayumi.

"Kau mau kupukul lagi, hah?" Ayumi menggulung lengan seragamnya.

"Waaa… AMPUN! AMPUN!" Komatsu lari menjauh.

"Kabur tuh anak!" seru Ayumi puas, dan matanya kembali menatap ke arah keramaian tadi.

"Ukh? Dia sudah pergi?" tanyanya dengan tatapan mencari-cari. Kiri hanya mengangguk.

"Sayang sekaliii… Aku jadi benar-benar ingin sekolah di Ryoukufuu!"

"Kak Ayumi sudah mengatakannya berkali-kali" Kiri menghela napas.

"Bagaimana kalau kita tukaran sekolah saja, Kiri-chan?" keluh Ayumi.

"Yang benar saja" Kiri tertawa pelan.

"Akhir-akhir ini dia jarang datang ke cafe, huh…" Ayumi menarik napas berat.

"Ah, kak Ayumi, rambutmu jadi makin bagus."

"Benarkah? Memang kelihatan ya? Aku merawatnya lho! Pakai produk perawatan rambut yang diberi oleh… Narumi! Hehehehe…"

"Sepertinya kak Ayumi senang sekali sudah tahu namanya" Kiri tersenyum.

"Hehe… iya, selama ini aku nggak tahu sih… Ngomong-ngomong Kiri-chan kenal dia, nggak? Kelihatannya dia populer banget, masa Kiri-chan nggak kenal?"

"Aku kenal kok."

"Ehh? Sungguh? Kenapa selama ini nggak memberitahu namanya padaku?" Ayumi kaget.

"Habisnya kak Ayumi nggak nanya."

"Kiri-chan! Jahattt!" protes Ayumi kesal.

Kiri hanya tertawa pelan. "Maaf, maaf…"

"Ah, kak Ayumi, rambutmu kan sudah bagus, bagaimana kalau aku memberi sedikit sihir padamu?"

###

"Cewek itu cantik sekali! Dapat 100 point!"

Ayumi berlalu tenang mendengar seruan tamu di cafe yang baru dia antarkan pesanannya itu, dalam hati dia tersenyum. Sekilas Ayumi melirik kaca jendela cafe, melihat model rambutnya sekarang, _cantik sekali… Kiri-chan memang hebat!_

"Hari ini Ayumi-chan cantik sekali" puji seorang pelayan cafe.

"Eh, masa sih, Madoka-san? Jadi malu…" Ayumi tersipu.

"Ayumi-chan sedang jatuh cinta ya?"

"Hehe… memang kenapa?" muka Ayumi langsung memerah. Kiri tertawa pelan saat melihat adegan itu.

"K-kenapa kau tertawa, Kiri-chan?" tanya Ayumi salah tingkah.

"Wahh, Kiri-chan, kau tahu siapa yang disukai Ayumi-chan? Beritahu namanya dong!"

"Uwaaa… Madoka-san! Jangan tanya Kiri-chan tentang hal itu!" Ayumi kalang kabut.

"Kiri-chan? Tolong antarkan pesanan ini ke meja 5."

"Baik" Kiri menerima nampan yang diberikan kepadanya.

"Dan Ayumi-chan, tolong antarkan yang ini ke meja 6."

"Baik" jawab Ayumi.

"Eh, kak Ayumi" tegur Kiri tiba-tiba.

"Kenapa?" tanya Ayumi heran.

"Kau tidak ingin bertukar?" Kiri melempar pandangannya ke arah meja 5. Ayumi tercekat, _Narumi dan teman-temannya datang lagi ke cafe ini!_

"Ayo kita bertukar, Kiri-chan!" kata Ayumi semangat, Kiri hanya tersenyum menanggapinya.

###

"Silakan, ini pesanan anda, maaf lama menunggu."

"Terimakasih" si kacamata itu yang menjawab.

Jantung Ayumi berdegup begitu kencang, dia tidak berani menatap Narumi. _Bagaimana pendapatnya? Cantikkah dia sekarang? _Ayumi sudah bersusah payah untuk merawat rambut dan kulitnya. Semuanya, _demi Narumi. _Ayumi menutup matanya rapat, _apakah Narumi menyadarinya? _Saat dia memberanikan diri untuk menatap Narumi, Ayumi terkejut mendapati Narumi tidak memandangnya sama sekali.

Ayumi mengikuti arah pandangan Narumi, ke arah meja 6, dan saat itu Ayumi tercekat, _Narumi memandang Kiri-chan?_

Saat itu juga Ayumi menangkap tatapan 2 tamu laki-laki di meja 6, sepertinya mereka anak SMU juga, tapi yang jadi masalah mereka tampak menatap Kiri dengan _penuh minat_. Ayumi menelan ludahnya, merasa ada sesuatu yang mengkhawatirkan akan terjadi. Kiri masih mencatat pesanan dengan tenang, seolah tidak peduli atau memang tidak menyadari sikap mereka.

"Hei, kau murid SMU ya?" tanya salah seorang dari mereka.

"Pesanan anda akan segera siap, harap tunggu sebentar" Kiri tak menghiraukan dan segera berlalu pergi.

Tiba-tiba orang yang bertanya tadi mencekal tangan Kiri. "Kau cantik sekali, sekolah di SMU mana?"

BRAK!

Serentak pandangan seluruh tamu cafe tertuju ke arah meja 6. Sementara 2 tamu yang duduk di meja itu justru dalam keadaan beku karena kaget luar biasa.

Kei nyengir, "ada pertunjukan nih."

"Kau ini apa-apaan sih!" protes tamu di meja 6 itu setelah pulih dari kagetnya.

"KAU YANG APA-APAAN!" bentak Narumi, 2 orang di hadapannya langsung merinding.

"K-kami…"

"APA?" Narumi melempar tatapan mematikannya pada seorang yang masih berani bersuara, "KAU PIKIR KAU INI SIAPA, HAH?"

Wajah mereka yang pucat pasi semakin memutih sekarang. "K-kami… permisi dulu…" pelan-pelan mereka beringsut pergi menjauh dari Narumi.

Suasana cafe hening selama beberapa menit, sebelum akhirnya dipecahkan oleh suara Kei yang ceria. "Naru-Naru hebat! KEREN!" seru Kei sambil bertepuk tangan keras.

"Diam kau, Kei!" Narumi berusaha menghentikan Kei, kemudian dia menoleh ke arah Kiri.

"Kau nggak apa-apa?" tanya Narumi.

"Iya, terimakasih" Kiri membungkuk sedikit.

Narumi hanya tersenyum tipis, kemudian dia berjalan kembali ke meja 5 untuk membungkam Kei yang terus-terusan berteriak, "Naru-Naru memang PAHLAWAN! HEBAT!"

###

Morikawa Ayumi terpana melihat adegan barusan. Ayumi merasa dadanya sakit, pemandangan tadi begitu nyata. Dia melihat bagaimana Narumi benar-benar marah saat Kiri disentuh orang tadi, bagaimana dia melindungi Kiri, bagaimana cara Narumi memandang Kiri, semuanya tampak begitu jelas. Jelas sekali pemuda itu menyukai Kiri. _Terlihat sangat jelas sekali._

Ayumi menunduk menatap lantai. _Payah nih, pertama kali jatuh cinta malah patah hati._

"Kak Ayumi?"

"Waa! Kiri-chan!" Ayumi terlonjak.

"Kenapa melamun? Ada pesanan untuk meja 12 tuh" kata Kiri.

"M-maaf, Kiri-chan."

"Iya, tak apa" Kiri tersenyum.

"Ah, Kiri-chan!"

"Ya?"

"Umm… kau punya hubungan apa dengan Narumi?"

Kiri mengerutkan alisnya, "kami tak punya hubungan apa-apa."

"Sungguh? Tapi… sepertinya Narumi marah sekali saat tamu tadi menggodamu."

"Dia memang gampang emosi, biasanya juga seperti itu kok, seluruh murid di Ryoukufuu sudah biasa melihatnya" jawab Kiri datar.

Mata Ayumi sedikit melebar melihat reaksi Kiri, _wow… cinta Narumi bertepuk sebelah tangan ternyata._

"Kiri-chan…" tiba-tiba Ayumi tersenyum.

"Ya?"

"Aku akan menyatakan perasaanku pada Narumi."

"Benarkah? Bagus sekali! Selamat berjuang, kak Ayumi!" dukung Kiri, dua bola matanya tampak bercahaya.

Ayumi tertawa kecil. "Ya, dukung aku ya!" Ayumi memeluk Kiri sekilas.

_Benar, aku tak bisa menyerah. Walaupun dia menyukai orang lain, tapi dia yang pertama kali membuatku merasa seperti ini, dia cinta pertamaku. Aku tak akan mengabaikan perasaan ini begitu saja. Walaupun nanti aku ditolak, itu bukan masalah, yang penting aku harus nyatakan perasaan ini padanya._

###

**~ Fin ~**


End file.
